Tried
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Chris and Aviva get in a fight, leaving them seperated and trapped in a jail cell by Zach. Yeup. Some Caviva in the cell. And blood yes, and bit or alot, depends... muahahaha
1. Chapter 1

CHRIS POV

Running. Fast paced, my legs hitting against the ground. I was running, but I don't know from what. All I did was run, never getting to meet my son Aviva was expecting, leaving my family behind. But I was threatened. He threatened to kill me. Zach Varmitech was his name, and I was scared of him, and Aviva knew it. She knew my darkest secrets, all of them. I didn't pack up, all I did was crash face first into a jet, and blacked out. When I woke up, I was in a jail cell. "Hello Wild Rat!" "That's Wildkratt! With a K!" "Who cares?" He cackled, and put a device on my head. It wiped out my memory, and he laughed. "Who am I?" I ask myself, and he smiles at me. He leads me back to the Tortuga, I only knew few things, and he told me the dirt on everyone, especially on a woman named Aviva Corcovado. I enter the HQ, and the Mexican woman hugs me. I push her away, and she looks down. "Never mind Chris..." "My name is Chris?"."Yes bro, you should know that." "Hey are you pregnant or are you just fat?" I regretted saying that, she slapped me hard. Next thing I knew, we were both on the ground, fighting. I accidentally cause her birth, and my "brother" locks me in the room to talk. "We need to talk."

An hour later, I walked over to her room, where she was holding the little baby, another woman at her side, smiling. "Chris get out, and I'm sorry but we are done." I cry, I remember everything now. I walked as fast as I could to Zach's jet, and he locked me up again. This time, I didn't move a muscle. "What's wrong?" He asked me,"Aren't you usually by now cussing me out?" "I'm not in the mood." Soon, I heard some shouting, then the woman that dumped me being pushed against the wall. He pushed her against my cell and I sighed. "If you want to see your boyfriend again, bring me one of your best inventions or blue prints. You got it?" She nods quickly, and runs off. When she returns, she was holding a... Pencil sharpener?! I laughed, then shut my mouth. He laughs, and throws it at my head. "Nice try Einstein you got 1 hour left... Tik tok Tik tok..." Aviva scampered off, and returned when the clock struck 12. She was holding she knew Martin would kill her for, the miniturazer... She handed it to Zach, and he opened the cell. He pushed her in, and locked the door. "Good morning." "Good morning Chris..."

AVIVA POV

Damn it! I pace around for a while, and I grab a piece of candy from my pocket. I chew it quietly, and then pace around some more. Soon, I felt something sharp hit my back, and I fell face first on the ground. I knocked out, and I saw blood run down my face as I stood up. Wearily, I try to dry it, but it wouldn't. I had a hemorrhage. I found some paper in my pocket, and I applied pressure to it until it stopped. "Now how are we gonna get out?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chris coughed. "I don't know..." "You don't know anything! If it weren't for you we wouldn't be here!" I saw chris huddle himself in the corner, thinking. "So? What's your idea genius?" He said sarcastically, and I sank down. "Ha... Genius doesn't know..." "Shut up chris..." I sat at the other side of the cell, and Chris watched me. I was the one who couldn't bear to see him in the eyes, after I had taken his child away from him... Chris observed my body, giving me the chills.

Chris' POV

What's up with her? I can't even look at her anymore? This is getting out of hand... She's hurt and I... I am also hurt... How? Me and My Broken Heart... Heard of that song? (A/N Yea, its a real song) I want Aviva but she seems to be laying her eyes on Zach. I'm sorry. I'm a jealous guy... Very jealous... After a while of doing nothing, I shake the door angrily. I get exasperated easily. Zach makes me fall asleep, and Aviva smiles.

About an hour later, I wake up, and Aviva is next to me, sleeping. The sun was just beginning to rise, and I guess we were under the same covers. She moans, and I freak out a little. Oh... Its just a moan... I do that all the time to. She pressed up against me, and got really close to my lap. I felt nervous, I mean, its 5 am, your ex is trying to fuck you, and we are both in a jail cell. She pulls my pants down, and I stop her hand. "Aviva what are you doing?" She didn't respond, instead, touch me down there. Her hand glided over it, and I think I got a boner. She pulled my boxers down, and kept rubbing it. I wanted to scream. I thought she told me she would never touch me like that... Especially since we were only friends... When she woke up, she realized what she was doing, and sat up quickly, blushing. "S-Sorry Christopher..." "May I have my virginity back?" I smirked, and everyone knew the answer. An orthodox no? "Virginity? What are ya talking about?" "You fucked me." "Ay never mind... Lets find a way out..." She found a blade, and began to pick at the lock while I dressed back into my clothes. She watched me for a minute, and I clear my throat. "Ahem?" "S-Sorry..." She continued picking at the lock. She's fucking perverted... "Got it!" "Shut the fuck up Aviva! You want to get caught?!" I whisper harshly, and cover her mouth. "Shhh... Ok lets go... And don't make a single noise..." We kept walking like that, and it felt weird. Especially since I had to cover her mouth to get her to shut up... When we got outside, Zach was there, and stabbed me. I fell, and blood dripped out of me... I felt like I was going to die... The pain was unbearable... It hurt like hell... Aviva ran, and I felt useless... Which I was... The blood poured out of me like a fountain, the knife covered in my blood. The blood had an iron taste in my mouth, and I fainted of the loss of blood.

When I woke up, the world wasn't the same. I found out 6 years had passed. I stand up slowly, and look outside. The tortuga was no longer existed. I was on my own in this small cruel world... I look at some newspaper clippings on the side of the bed, and read them. "The world famous Wildkratts crew, is destroyed..." Then another one. "Is Aviva Corcovado guilty of trying to murder Chris?" No... She's not. I look outside again...

When I get out of the hospital, I find a little boy crying. I kneel down in front of him, and he looks up. "Daddy?" "Whoa what's wrong little man?" "Chris?" "Yea." "Daddy!" He cried into my arms, and I hug him. "Its ok son... What's wrong?" "Mommy's boyfriend doesn't want me and kicked me out of the house! I'm alone..." "Shh... I know... Come on lets find a place together...


End file.
